eucreafandomcom-20200213-history
Hammerfall
Adventures A month passes, where Gennel spends takes a trip to the mountains, and Turalis visits Aurixy. Zurel arrives in Larkbow to notify that the statue has been completed. Ehn arrives in Larkbow at the request of Major Corvo to solve Dorrin’s problem with Panat. He banishes him. Snow arrived in Larkbow, tracking down the spectators (beholders) that destroyed his home village. The new group defeat the beholders, and afterward as they discuss life between each other, Lambert shows them a letter that he had received earlier today. It is a letter from High Magister Sylvia Nonheim, headmaster of the Sapphire Enclave. She has written a thinly veiled request seeking the artifacts that the 5E wield, for research. The new group head for Siltreya to check out Tyrannus’s statue. 6/2/19: 7 days, morning Group brands themself as Hammerfall. Pay Ehn with the Tome of Clear Thought. Travel to Siltreya in a carriage rental that’s 1 sp/day. In Siltreya, Hammerfall visited Tyrannus’ statue in Butcher’s Row. They then visited Tyrannus’ grave, where Zurel made a new tombstone for him. Hammerfall notices a raucous nearby, caused by Themos. Short time of introductions and catching up with Themos and Raffe. Themos invites Hfall to join him in a transport mission to Elasio. Aric comes back with some more hooligans and Themos invited the group to partake in fisticuffs, and against his urges, Hammerfall made quite the example by killing two of the kids. After some shopping, Hfall head to the Butcher’s Row Gate and take off. After some days of travel and recounting the recent past, the group is attacked by giants. (The Dawn Wolves: Themos, Dathan, Morgan, Elwin, Reshi, Jacob) 6/9/19: 1 day, evening Hammerfall reach Elasio without the Dawn Wolves (their horse was killed) Reach Hammerfall, shopping a bit. Talk to the viceroy, meet some mountaineers. Instead of hiring them, they craft their own routes using existing maps. Viceroy DiMarco gives Zurel a job to steal Morrak Silverbeard’s map from a Rallin warehouse. The party helps Zurel steal the map, mostly through Gennel and his wild shapes. What they discover is more of an art piece, depicting Yggdrasil, Nidhogg, Ratatosk, and Zurel turns this in to the Viceroy. Hammerfall take their wagon and begin their journey to Grimulfar. 6/16/19: 2 days Hammerfall travel to Grimulfar, notice a butchered dwarf and mule. Attacked by perytons. Ehn dies, but is revived by Zurel. They grab the dwarf body and head up to Grimulfar. Zurel and Turalis carry the wagon as the roads get too rocky for wheel travel. When Hammerfall reaches Grimulfar, they are told to ditch the horses and wagon. After discussion, Ehn blows up the horses and carriage (with dwarf body inside). Gennel attacks him. In-party fighting ensues, and a guard grabs an Enclave member to handle the situation. He arrives, only to have his magic resisted. Hammerfall resolves the situation, Enclave member introduces himself as Karko /Stonesinger, one of Dorrin’s acquaintances. He directs them to the Broken Hammer. In the Broken Hammer, Hammerfall talks amongst themselves and Therdar Seltoth drops by. After warm greetings, he leaves Turalis and Gennel with a draft of his new book, which hits stores next week. 6/23/19: 2 days Hammerfall visit Karko, who is meeting with one Gorfan Voldernaak. Gorfan says his family ring and his lover Dothar have gone missing. Hammerfall quickly pieces together that Dothar is the dead dwarf they found by the Dew Grove. Karko divines that the Dew Grove is full of yuan-ti, and Hammerfall go to investigate. After speaking with Thoazhuh, they discover that no one is at fault except Dothar. (Vrael is the great serpent that the yuan-ti worship.) When they return to Grimulfar, Turalis and Zurel sign up for pit fighting. Turalis defeats Grandol the Slugger by throwing him out of the ring, and Zurel is handily defeated by Two-Shot Tokra. TO RECAP: “Hammerfall was on their way to Miklagard to meet with High Magister Sylvia Nonheim. In stopping by Grimulfar, you met Gorfan Voldernaak…” 7/14/19: 2 days TO RECAP: “Hammerfall, on their journey to see the High Magister, discover that she was not really the one behind the message. Karko, a member of the Sapphire Enclave, gave you an opportunity to exchange services…” Karko tells Hammerfall that the High Magister never requested a meeting with them, so he cannot teleport them on their behalf. However, he can teleport them if they do a service for him, as payment for an exchange of services. The group agrees to take out the roc and after a crazy plan including an avalanche, Hammerfall slays the roc. They return to Grimulfar with the head/beak, as requested. Hammerfall finish off their pitfighting competition, with Turalis taking 1st and Zurel taking 2nd. They spend the next day shopping and recouping. They then are transported to Miklagard by Karko. 8/4/19: 1 day TO RECAP: “Hammerfall were on their way to the Sapphire Citadel to seek audience with High Magister Sylvia Nonheim. Being transported there by Karko Stonesinger, you met Zehir, who claims to be from the Urduz. However, before more pleasantries could be exchanged, all of you were led to the Throne of Scrolls to meet with the High Magister.” Conversation with Sylvia: While annoyed that you showed up, she outed herself as one of the five who stole the Gaia Stone, knowing Akuxurak has been freed and the 5E would know about her. She claimed that it was a favor owed, and that she had no intention of stealing souls, but could not resist against Golgannoth for her sake. Who was Golgannoth to her? Golgannoth was a former colleague of hers, and she deduces that he turned toward lichdom, if you were able to fight his shadow. Why hasn’t she done anything about him? She believes reviving Nephis is a pipe dream, and his lichdom only augments his insanity. Also, she has no idea where he is. She does feel some regret, and as a consolation for the injustices done against the clan members, Sylvia is willing to give the group Tempest to get their revenge against Golgannoth. Food for thought: Clan Galanodel was not around when she stole the Gaia Stone. (There is a disconnect here, as Sylvia would understand that the Shadow of Golgannoth would be stealing Clan Elantisi’s souls, but Hammerfall understand it as Clan Galanodel’s souls. Clan Elantisi was eradicated in a week, so when Clan Galanodel arrived, the Shadow adopted a new strategy. Clan Elantisi was the clan who built the Temple of Akuxurak.) What happens before she can give you a seal of approval for Tempest? Sahrun infiltrates the Citadel to steal Tempest for himself. Keen to see what happens next, she urges you on to defeat Sahrun and take Tempest for yourselves. How does the fight go? Hammerfall kick Sahrun’s ass and take Tempest. Is he no longer a threat? Zehir points out that he’s fought some fiends who have return again and again, and suspects he may have to slay them in their birthplace. Where did you go next and what are you doing now? 8/11/19: 5 days to Siltreya, 3 days to Rosefield, 2 days travel in the Urduz TO RECAP: “Hammerfall had their audience with High Magister Sylvia Nonheim and defeated Sahrun in his own trap. After taking Tempest from him, they decided to run from Miklagard, not trusting Sylvia one bit. They took Zehir with them. Their destination: the enormous sandstorm in the northern Urduz, known as Gashev’s Maw. Hammerfall tried to gather information about it from individuals like Major Corvo and the Doktor. What did they find? Nothing. No one knows anything. Everyone they’ve talked to, including Zehir, has warned to stay out of the sandstorm. The Doktor said he would start researching it. Hammerfall, not having any information, decide they must find information for themselves. They go into the desert, and halfway through, on the second day of travel, they are swallowed by the sandstorm. What did you observe? After the sandstorm, you were quickly assaulted by a giant purple worm. How did the fight go? What are you doing now? 8/18/19: 1 day to the tomb, entered it during noon TO RECAP: “Hammerfall began their arduous trek into the desert, braving the wilderness and its elements. Cleverly maneuvering through the sandstorm and even defeating a monstrous giant worm, Hammerfall reached the base of a great skull, crafted from rock and sand, protruding from the ground. After prodding at the base for some time, they discovered a tunnel and descended into the dungeon. What did you discover What seemed to be a grand artistic hallway was actually filled with death traps. In fact, it feels like every corner of this place is filled with death traps. Your crawl through the dungeon brought you to this temple room. What are you doing now? 8/25/19: Tomb =